1 Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to cable reels for electrical cables as utilized by utility companies and others for packaging or storage and transportation of commercial and industrial electrical wires and cables. The reel described herein is more specifically of the "knockdown" type which can be easily and quickly disassembled for transportation or storage when empty and not in use and assembled for later reuse.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Various types of reels and spools have been used in the past by electrical contractors, telephone and power companies to store and transport various types of electrical wires and other cables. Originally such reels generally consisted of wooden structures which were permanently assembled. In recent years reels of the "knockdown" variety have been designed which increases their utility and convenience in handling and returning for rewinding with a new supply of cable. Such knockdown reels are more convenient than conventional reels but have been unwieldy and difficult to manipulate, especially with sizes which have flanges exceeding thirty-six inches in diameter. Thus, it is an objective and one advantage of the present invention to provide a reel for storing wound cable thereon which can be assembled for holding cable and disassembled as required for shipment or storage with the cable removed therefrom.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a knockdown reel which includes a plurality of flange segments which slidably attach to the drum head.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a knockdown reel which includes exterior flange rings which hold and stabilize the flange after assembly.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a knockdown reel which is structurally strong and yet light in weight relative to conventional reels.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a knockdown reel which can be quickly assembled and disassembled for reuse as required.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is presented below.